Some tears are just impossible to cry
by I.suck.at.summarys
Summary: Dumbledore is alive, Voldermort is dead, no horrocrux-hunting/-knowing, set in 7th year. Plot: Draco Malfoy escapes his fathers mayhem, and finds help from one of his sworn enemies. But what happens when Darkness moves faster then light? DMHG
1. c1 Path is forgotten

_Some tears are just impossible to cry.  
Dumbledore is alive, Voldermort is dead, no horrocrux-hunting/-knowing, set in 7th year.  
Plot: Draco Malfoy escapes his father's mayhem, and finds help from one of his sworn enemies. Everything is moving forward to the happiness again; but what happens when Darkness is faster then light?  
**DMHG**, _**  
****  
**_c.1: Path is forgotten._

It was a lovely September day; sun was shining on the trees, the leaves reddish tone went nicely with  
the golden sunray glistering from the sky. It was a beautiful day in London, and the parking spots on  
Kings Cross Station were all almost busy.  
The Muggle commutates were running from one train to another, some waving goodbye to their  
loved once, some talking in cell phones, and some looking at their ticket to find their platform.

On Platform 9 ¾, the wizards were all doing the same. Some students rushed over to their friends, hugging. Some were waving goodbye to their family, some were dragging their coffers and owls over to the train that was going to take them all back to Hogwarts. Some seemed to dream back to the summer.

They all seemed happy.  
I, on the other hand, was not.  
This summer had not been a good summer. At all.

It all started with that Father got back from Ascaban. Sure, both mother and I were, of course, frightened of what he may do.  
It was fine at first. We thought he tried to control himself and his wishing of going back.  
God, we were wrong.

I sighed and looked around me. It all looked the same. Same people, well except some really small kinds who I assumed were first years-to be, everyone the same. Same faces, same family gathered around them.  
Some were doing the same ritual as they did every year. But I recognized that those in my year had much more... intense goodbyes with their families.  
I didn't even have a family to share this special day with.  
I had no grandpa behind me, giving me a look of proud, I didn't have a mother who stood beside me, crying that she had to see her child go, again. Not anymore.

I pushed back the tears I felt burning behind my eyelids, took my coffer and started to make my way through the crowd of happy, hugging, crying families.

I found an empty compartment, stuffed in my coffer and put a spell on the door so that Pansy, the two nerds who adored me, or any other Father-knowing person would be able to come in nor hear me.  
I guess I should talk to someone about this. About everything that happened these 2 months away from school. But I have no one to tell.  
I have no one.

I sat down at a seat and felt my mind going on high-speed. Why did this happen? Couldn't Father just let us be?

I closed my eyes, feeling as if I never wanted to wake up again. Would it be so bad if I didn't? No one would miss me. Sure, the Slytherin's would miss 'their prince' - but that's not me. I'm different, so much different now.  
Oh, mother, why aren't you here?

My sight was blurry. I couldn't see anything, not that I minded. I lay down at the seat and allowed the tears that had been burning for so long to get free. I was shaking uncontrollable, feeling so small. Trying to be so small as possible, so that no one would see me.  
I couldn't breathe, I tried to sit up again but I was too weak. I sank deeper into the seat, getting about no air, crying out load.  
God, why did this happen to me?  
Was I that a horrible person? To deserve this? I need someone. He killed my mother... Father killed her, he killed her...

I slowly got control over my breathing and could calm my self down a little. The weeping turned into silent sobs, as I tried to sit up again.

Come on Draco, you made it. A whole summer. A whole, bloody summer. You made it. You're free.  
But deep inside I knew I wasn't. He'd find me. He'd kill me.  
Not that I minded - it was the only way out; death.

I sat up straight and took a deep breath. I muttered the words my mother used to say after one of Fathers moments.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Nice and slowly. He knows you're at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore will protect you. Hogwarts is full of good people. They won't hurt you. _You'll be fine_. Just fine."

**Some tears are just impossible to cry**.

**Hi everyone! **_Brand new story, and I'm telling you; It's going to get very angsty, and you'll find out what happend during the summer.  
Review! :'D  
Also, or maybe btw, I don't know how the layout will look; I'll try to change it if it looks WAY bad, which I hope it won't. But I write everything in DocX-doccuments, new MicrosoftWord, you know? Which means everything looks completelt dull when it comes out here. -.-' hate it hate it hate it.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :) Even thought it's short; I'll make it up for you!_


	2. c2 Opposite seat, opposite heart

**C.2 Opposite seat, opposite heart.**

"Take care darling, oh I can't believe I have to wait till June to see you again!" mum cried and pulled me into an other hug.  
"Mum, you'll be fine, just let go of me!"

The past 6 years had been the same; Dad cried all 31 august, and didn't step out of the car at Kings Cross Station. Mum ran around the house on the 31 august, screaming and shouting about how my year would turn out, and when on Kings Cross, she wouldn't let go of me until the train started to move - and finally, me, Hermione, tried to be as much out of the way as possible.

Don't get me wrong - I love my parents. But when I found out that I were a witch, went to Hogwarts for the first time; I didn't want to go home. Hogwarts is my home, my place.  
But this year was even more intense then the last 6 had been, since it was my final year at Hogwarts.

"I'll never let you go!" mum cried in desperation as I tried to break free from her hugging.

I sighed and looked around on the people around us.  
I could see the Patil's waving goodbye to their parents, Harry just coming through the barrier, Luna and her father discussing his hat (which was a... Uhm, very interesting hat.), some Slytherin's gossiping about God knows what. And here I stood, getting killed by my own mother's tears. Yay.

"Really, mum, I have to go. I can see Harry - and he's always in the last minute!" I said, and mum finally pulled back from her hug, and instead straighten up.  
"You look so beautiful and different this year, Hermione dear."

I guess you could say that my body finally decided to mature - thank God! My hair was still big, but more curly than bushy. Since we had spent our summer in France again, I was brown from the sun. I wouldn't agree with mums 'beautiful and different', but I did look good. I have to admit that.

"Whatever mum, I'll write to you the minute I get there, OK?" I hugged her and grabbed my coffer.  
"Bye mum! Tell dad I'll miss him!"  
"Bye darling!"  
I waved my goodbye and hopped on the train.

I usually sit with Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville; but I felt that I would sit by my self this year, to think about my last year at Hogwarts.  
My mum is a big Girly-girl, and I am not. She did try to convince me to go shopping - but when will I need Muggle clothes in a Wizard school? Of course, she came with an answer:  
"Well, you are free on weekends, right?"

So, mum and I went shopping in Paris; I must admit, I didn't die. It was actually kind of pleasant. Kind of.  
So, today (since it was my last train ride to Hogwarts), mum took out my clothes for the day.  
A plain white t-shirt (went really good with my brown skin), short jeans shorts (since mum wants me to get a boyfriend before my graduation), and red converse (I've got to keep my pride!).

I walked down the train, looking for an empty compartment. I did find one; but there where some very, very strange noises in there, so I decided to look for an other. And well, as you might've guessed, I didn't find any other compartment.  
So, I returned to the strange-sound-compartment and open the door.  
It turned out, the compartment I thought was empty, was indeed not.  
Looking at me with somewhat red eyes, sat a certain Draco Malfoy on his seat.

"I thought this one was empty!" _Well, smart ass, apparently it wasn't_. "I'll just go find an other one, sorry-"  
He shrugged, "I put a spell on it so that I wouldn't be disturbed, and you know just as well as I do that you won't find an other compartment, so you might as well sit down and enjoy the trip." He turned to the window. I opened my moth to tell him what I thought of his little plan, when I realized that he was right. I might as well sit here and hope the train goes really, really fast.  
I stuffed my coffer in a corner and sat down at the seat opposite from my sworn enemy, giving my eyes the opportunity to look at him.

He had changed over the summer; his hair had grow long, and wasn't pulled back in gel anymore. He also looked, stronger, somehow. His muscles were bigger (not like, sumo-big, but noticeable bigger), he just looked... stronger. His gaze left the country outside, and grey met brown.  
I quickly turned away, not allowing myself to look at him again.

We sat in silence until the Candy Lady came with her trolley.  
"Anything from the trolley, dears?"  
"No thank you, but you're at the front later, right?" She nodded and turned to Malfoy, who shook his head.  
"Bye then, enjoy the trip!" She smiled and left.  
"Wow..." Malfoy raised a brow,  
"Wow, what?"  
"Wow, Ron and Harry always buy the whole trolley. You're the first guy I know who don't buy anything."  
"Haha, but as you said, she'll be in the front later, I don't have to buy anything right now." He laughed and pulled out a pack of cards,  
"Wanna play?"  
I smiled and nodded.

It was really weird, cause right then and there, in the compartment with Draco Malfoy, I felt really, really happy.  
And I didn't miss my friends at all.  
It was like Malfoy (maybe I should call him Draco?) took all their places. I really felt like we were... friends. Really, really good friends.  
I shook my head at my thoughts.  
_Don't be silly, Hermione. It's Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Price, you're talking about. You're just a filthy mudblood to him.  
_And that's when it hit me.

"Dr- Malfoy? Why haven't you called me... you know, yet?"  
He looked up from his cards, and I could swear I saw the corner of his mouth twitch for a second,  
"Do you want me to call you that?"  
"No, no. I just... you're really different from who you are, or maybe this is who you are, but... oh, you get it."  
"Well... I just, don't like the word. I don't hate you, you know. I don't really hate anyone who's not a pureblood; I don't really care about the blood-statues. I don't. At least not anymore." He returned to his cards, and seemed to be considering something. Then he looked up again.  
"I don't hate you, Hermione, and I can't hate you either."  
"And why's that? Hey, you called me Hermione!" I gaped at him, and he gave me his Malfoy-smirk.

"Well, it's your name, isn't it? And, to answer your question; Heads have to share a common room - so we will practically live together for this year."  
"You're the Head boy?!" I looked at him curiously "Wait, how did you know I'm Head girl?"  
"Come on, you're Hermione Granger! Everyone knows you're Head girl!"  
"Maybe..."  
"Yeah. But I'm telling you, I'm winning this game!"  
I laughed out load and we continued the game.

Who would've thought? Hermione Granger, actually enjoying Draco Malfoy's company.  
I smiled at the thought and showed him my cards, to which he shouted out in defeat.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Hi! **_New chapter. Good? Bad? Horrible? LET ME KNOW PEOPLE!  
still hate the way it looks; but you just have to live with it, just like me. :'( *sobsob*  
REVIEW! :'D_


End file.
